monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederica
Frederica (or Frederika) is a unique zombie in Monster Girl Quest. She was made from the body of a millionaire's daughter by the necromancer Chrome and is considered to be her ultimate creation. Biography Past Frederica was originally the daughter of a rich millionaire, and lived in what is currently known as the Haunted Manor. She had a natural affinity for magic, but this caused her to be susceptible to a disease that eventually killed her, ten years before the present. Chrome stole her corpse and modified it extensively, adding parts of other corpses, resulting in a zombie almost the size of a giant. Chapter 1 Chrome orders Frederica to attack Luka. During the fight, Luka realises that Frederica retains some of her soul and mind of Frederica but she is unable to go against Chrome's orders. Luka defeats Frederica, releasing her spirit from her body thanks to the power of Angel Halo.. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, after Goddess Ilias began launching her assault all over the world, the spirit of Frederica came to Chrome and requested that she use her body to fight in the war. Because Frederica no longer resisted Chrome, her body accepted the adjustments and power given to her, though Chrome seems to have gotten carried away in perfecting the zombie. The upgraded Frederica Mark II makes her appearance by obliterating Experimental Organism AD-5 in the Biolabs; Luka is surprised by the re-emergence of Frederica despite Chrome's promise not to play with necromancy again, but after explaining Frederica's request, he lets it slide. Frederica later assists in fighting against La Croix's Cirque du Croix, restraining the opposition while allowing Chrome to control and reprogram the enemy onto her side. During Ilias's second wave, Frederica, upgraded again to Mark III is summoned again to fight against San Ilia's attackers. One month after Ilias's defeat, Chrome mentions that she put Frederica to rest. Monsterpedia Entry “The ultimate zombie of the necromancer Chrome. With her core body based off a human named Frederika, Chrome used multiple parts of other corpses to improve her body. Because of all the additions, her body became almost that of a giant. She has incredible physical power, and enough intelligence to follow any order Chrome gives her. Though Chrome takes great pride in Frederika, she still wishes to improve her even more. Taking great pains to improve Frederika, Chrome meticulously constructed her vagina to near perfection. Any man forced into her will be forced to ejaculate continuously. Under Chrome's orders, it's believed the amount of men raped to death by Frederika is quite high. Chrome had nothing to do with Frederika's natural death. Frederika's natural affinity for magic caused her to be susceptible to a deadly disease, which brought her death.” Attacks Corrupted Intercrural: Normal attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. Corrupted Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Corrupted Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Immoral Trio: Multiple attack with three strikes. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing. *Throw Down: Triggers bind status. Corrupted Footjob: Binding attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. *Reverse-Rape Preparation: Binding attack, leads into Pointless Mating '''on the next turn. '''Pointless Mating: Binding attack which leads into a one-hit KO via-instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Unlike the zombies before her, Frederica will take things to a new level, hence being Chrome’s ultimate zombie. Her health is ridiculously high considering the damage she could lay down is usually fairly minimal, that said she isn't too dangerous if Luka paces himself in battle, using SP for Meditation, as above half health for the whole battle once the later stages occur. Like all other monsters she has a variety of normal attacks in the form of her “Corrupted” skills, but she will be very dangerous in a bind. Luckily she won't use her more damaging skills until enough damage has been dealt to her, at two-thirds of her full HP Chrome will begin commanding her to use Immoral Trio which will hit three times. At one-third HP she will unlock the potential for her most dangerous ability, automatically going into Throw Down to bind Luka. There is no chance to escape the bind off the bat, it will take a few turns and in a bind she will use Corrupted Footjob twice each turn. If she uses Reverse-Rape Preparation during Luka's time on the floor it will be make or break time, use this chance to attack and break the bind. Miss the chance and Luka will be led into a one-hit KO script as Pointless Mating will engage a rape scenario which gives Luka no chance to retaliate. If Luka succumbs to the ultimate zombie, Frederica will get to grips with him using her vagina. Chrome then locks the pair away for a year of sex to test her capabilities. Afterwards, Chrome will take semen samples from Luka using her pussy and then continue the experiment with the improved ultimate zombie monster. Evaluation “Enjoying having sex with a corpse... How miserable. Frederika is quite powerful, and her moves are unavoidable. Save your SP for recovery, and always try to keep more than half of your health. It may be a long fight, but you must be careful. If you are bound and about to be violated, you must Attack to deal with it. If you choose to Struggle instead, you will surely be raped. Now go, oh brave Luka. Mercy is not needed for a zombie.” Trivia *The script for Pointless Mating extends past singular attacks and is actually scripted through the total of Luka’s possible HP, with some attacks hitting twice. Gallery Frederika Portrait.jpg|Frederica, human as she appears in an old photo. Frederikarambo.png|Frederica Mark II Frederikalandmaster.png|Frederica Mark III 2533 0267.png|Frederica's standing CG in Paradox 2534 0268.png 2535 0269.png 0021 1059.png|Frederica's attack cut-in in Paradox 0022 1060.png Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Haunted Manor Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Artificial Category:Zombies